


Trouble

by sea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Incest, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke uses the Mirror of Transformation to change her appearance and the results are...surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> DA!KINK MEME PROMPT:
> 
> You know that part where the Mirror of Transformation also changes your family's appearance and makes everyone think you always looked that way? This needs to be played around with more.
> 
> Possible Premise: Hawke is unhappy with the way she looks, and changes her appearance so she's absolutely gorgeous. When she gets home, her family looks completely different, and think they've always looked like that. Hawke remembers the change, and her brother definitely did not used to be that sexy. (Inspired by the fact that I find default!Carver incredibly awkward-looking, but find the Carver with the little ponytail and the slightly hooked nose quite foxy. He is the true Carver of my heart.)
> 
> M!Hawke is okay too! I would actually be fine with anything involving Mirror of Transformation oddness and Carver. ...Heck, you don't even need the Carver, I would be fine with Hawke going in and LIs suddenly baffled over how they have never noticed how sexy Hawke is. Go crazy.

Hawke had now resigned to the fact that mirrors were trouble. It had started several weeks ago at the Black Emporium. Hawke approached a strange looking old mirror, which seemed to be a recurring theme these days. She vaguely heard the booming voice in the background mention something about it being able to give you the look you've always dreamed of. Humming to herself she ran her fingers along the edge over the twisted metal of the frame.

Hawke had never been an especially vain person. Mostly because growing up she was a gawky tomboy that spent most of her days running around the village covered in dirt. But as she grew older and developed into a woman she was less and less satisfied with what she saw in her reflection. Her nose was a little too big, her eyes were a little too far apart, her chin was a little too round.

"Let's get a move on, Hawke. Those bandits aren't going to skewer themselves with my arrows!" Varric shouted from across the dusty shop. Hawke sighed and headed for the door with one last lingering glance at the dull woman reflecting back at her.

Several times she had come back to stare into the mirror, eyes full of wonder. Just a few small changes and that would be it, she'd told herself. Hawke looked into the mirror imagining what would be different about her. Her hair would be longer, her features more defined, her eyes would be green, and she would feel beautiful for once in her life.

As Hawke opened her eyes she stumbled forward grabbing onto the cold metal in front of her for purchase. The person she saw in the mirror was not herself. It was the exact image that she had imagined in her head down to the last detail and she was gorgeous. Her lips were full and the colour of ripe raspberries, her nose was smaller and slightly upturned, her eyes were a brilliant shade of a green, and her hair fell in effortless waves down to her shoulders. It's true the changes were small details, but they made all the difference in the world. Hawke's beautiful new lips curved upwards as she smiled at the woman in the mirror.

The whole walk home through Lowtown had been a somewhat unsettling array of random men and woman seemingly wanting a taste of Hawke. She tried her best to ignore them and keep moving. As much as it was unsettling it was also very flattering and she had never felt so confident in her whole life.

Hawke pushed the door to Gamlen's hovel open with much effort. She set her staff in the corner and began to untie the belt of pouches at her waist.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Carver sounded as exasperated as ever. Hawke turned quickly ready to throw a sarcastic reply at her brother but it died on her lips. The mirror had not only changed her appearance but her brother's as well. His features were now more masculine and his hair was longer, the top half pulled back into a tie at the back of his head. His changes were slight just as her's were but still it was like looking at a whole new person...and this person was a _beautiful_ specimen.

Hawke set down her belt and approached Carver taking his chin in her hand, moving his head this way and that. "Carver, since when has your nose done _that_ thing." She didn't gesture but he understood all the same.

"What? Always," he replied testily.

"And your hair? It hasn't ever been this long your entire life."

"What?" Carver repeated. "Yes it has. What is wrong with you, sister?" He swatted her hand away and she released her hold on him.

So he didn't even know that he looked different or that she looked different. Whatever had happened Hawke couldn't deny the fact that she was now attracted to her brother and that would be trouble.

"Carver?" Hawke said after a moment.

"What?" He sneered in response.

"Where is mother? And Gamlen?" She ignored his hostility.

"They went on some errands in Hightown. Something about speaking with someone about something to do with getting an audience with the viscount or _something_..." Yep, same Carver even if he was now wrapped up in an amazingly gorgeous, manly package.

"And how long will they be gone?" She smiled wickedly to herself. Hawke felt as though she had lost her mind, but when she wanted something she got it and right now she wanted him.

"A few hours, all day. I don't know. What difference does it make?" Carver was getting more and more annoyed by the second or maybe it was discomfort from the way Hawke was eyeing him.

"Tell me, brother. Do you find me attractive?" Hawke sidled back up to him as she spoke. They were inches apart now.

"What? What are you on about now?" Carver eyed her suspiciously.

"Just answer the question."

"Of course. You know you're attractive. It's pretty obvious from the number of boys you've always had following after you." Hawke brushed aside the shock at the last sentence before stepping even closer to Carver. Her lips were now so close to his she could feel his breath as he exhaled.

"How did that make you feel? Jealous?" She asked. He didn't answer but the look on his face confirmed it and more. She didn't wait any longer for a response before she continued, "Aw. You don't have to be jealous, brother." He opened his mouth to reply but she moved forward and harshly claimed his lips with her own. It was hard and rough when he returned her kiss, both parties vying for dominance. She bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and she could taste the metallic tang in her mouth as his tongue invaded her own. Hawke pushed Carver hard against the wall nearly knocking the air out of him.

Pressing a hand against his chest she pulled back enough to speak. "Tell me the truth, Carver. How long have you wanted me?" Again he didn't answer her. "Tell me. Now. Or you won't get me at all."

Carver hesitated before whispering, "Always, sister." Hawke smiled smugly.

"Very good," She replied and began unfastening her robes. Carver's eyes widened as the robes slipped from her shoulders revealing her smooth skin to him. He hesitantly reached out to touch her. The second his fingers made contact it was as if an electrical circuit had been completed. Carver grabbed Hawke by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall reversing their positions. His lips were on her's again in a fierce unrelenting kiss as his fingers worked at the release on her breast band. Carver was good with his hands and the piece of fabric hit the floor within seconds. His fingers ghosted across her collar bone before dropping lower to graze over her hardened nipples. Hawke whimpered beneath him.

Carver released Hawke's mouth to kiss a trail down her neck stopping to bite down hard and swipe his tongue over the resulting mark. He felt the groan escape Hawke's throat. His hands found their way to the space between her legs, running gently up her thighs before coming to stop at her moist small clothes.

"You're wet for me, sister." He spoke gruffly into her ear. Hawke only moaned in response as his fingers pushed her smalls aside and plunged easily into her depths. His thumb moved to rub circles around her clitoris through the cloth. When she could take it no longer her hands moved to the laces on his trousers only to be pushed away by his own. "Ah, ah, ah. Was there something you wanted? You're going to have to ask nicely for it."

Hawke narrowed her eyes at her brother. She hated this side of him just as much as she loved it, he always challenged her. But she relented wanting nothing more than to feel him inside her, filling her completely. "Fuck me, Carver." He looked at her expectantly until she added, "Please."

"I don't know..." He said clearly enjoying his power over her. "I think you'll have to do better than that."

Hawke nearly threw her hands up in exasperation. He could be such a brat when he wanted to. "Fine," She said taking a second to compose herself. "Please Carver. I need you. I need to feel your cock inside me, pulsing, filling me, fucking me until I can't take it anymore and you make me come. Hard." The hunger returned to his eyes as Carver crushed his lips to his sister's passionately.

His fingers worked at the laces of his trousers until his length was freed from its confines. He lifted her against the wall and pushed her smalls to the side, sheathing himself inside her in one long thrust. She gasped at being filled so suddenly wrapping her legs around him tighter. Carver wasted no time before finding his rhythm, slamming into Hawke steadily to a chorus of her moans and "Maker"s. Hawke laced her fingers in his hair tugging slightly as he pulled out and plunged into her again.

Carver leaned forward to flick his tongue against one of Hawke's nipples, alternating between palming and pinching the other with the hand not supporting her. She writhed against him grinding her hips into his continued thrusts and rubbing her pearl against him. "Oh Maker! Carver!" She screamed as she came undone. The stimulation was too much and she felt the heat spread out through her body in waves of pleasure. Carver felt her contracting around him, squeezing his cock until he was coming inside her, spilling his seed deep within her with a hoarse cry.

He leaned forward, pinning Hawke to the wall so she didn't fall she they both recovered from their exertions. As their breathing returned to normal he released his hold on her allowing her feet to drop gently to the floor. Carver tucked himself back into his trousers and laced them back up as Hawke moved to dress again.

As soon as Carver had made himself presentable he grabbed his greatsword from where it was leaning against the wall and exited the hovel without a word. Hawke walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall in the corner. She gazed at her reflection thoughtfully. Tucking an errant piece of hair behind her ear she smiled mischievously. The mirror was definitely trouble, but it was the sort of trouble that Hawke had always liked.


End file.
